Fenomeno di internet
Un fenomeno di Internet (o internet meme) si ha quando qualcosa diventa improvvisamente celebre tramite la propagazione di informazioni attraverso la rete Internet. L'assenza di confini fisici della rete tende a favorire una rapida diffusione di idee e novità, specialmente se queste hanno contenuti umoristici o bizzarri. In molti casi, proprio se il motivo della diffusione è essenzialmente goliardico, la cosa di cui si diffonde la notizia è priva di un reale contenuto; e proprio per questo viene giocosamente ripetuta da chi è a conoscenza del "fenomeno" (spesso generando una distinzione netta fra chi prende parte al fenomeno e chi, non avendo capito di cosa si tratta, non comprende l'importanza, spesso effettivamente nulla, di quello a cui "tutti" alludono). In genere, un fenomeno di Internet tende a perdere visibilità con la stessa velocità con cui la acquisisce; in ogni caso, per la natura stessa della rete, tracce del "passaggio" del fenomeno tendono a restare sparse nella rete, a disposizione di chi volesse reperirle usando, per esempio, un motore di ricerca. È comunque quasi impossibile, per ovvi motivi, valutare accuratamente la popolarità assoluta di un fenomeno di Internet; molti si sviluppano in comunità specifiche e vi rimangono confinati, altri si diffondono in modi trasversali e giungono anche in contesti in cui l'origine stessa del fenomeno appare indecifrabile. Alcuni suggeriscono che i fenomeni di Internet siano buoni esempi, o almeno buone metafore, delle dinamiche dei memi. Alcuni esempi Effetto Streisand È l'effetto per cui un tentativo di censurare o rimuovere una informazione provoca al contrario l'ampia pubblicizzazione dell'informazione stessa. Trae il nome da un caso del 2003 nel quale Barbra Streisand citò in giudizio il fotografo Kenneth Adelman e il sito Pictopia.com, nel tentativo di limitare la diffusione di una fotografia aerea della sua villa in California. Il sito web di Adelman ottenne un record di visite e la foto della villa è tuttora diffusa ovunque su Internet. Persone * I Chuck Norris facts sono delle notizie umoristiche riguardanti Chuck Norris, in cui vengono esaltate in maniera inverosimile alcune sue caratteristiche, come la forza fisica, la mascolinità e la scarsa propensione ad essere contraddetto. E esistono interi siti dedicati a tali "fatti", che hanno anche grande diffusione attraverso e-mail. Sulla scia di questi facts', ne sono nate altre versioni riferite ad altri personaggi dello spettacolo, anche se, in quei casi, il fenomeno ha avuto una durata molto più breve * Le "colorite" recensioni di videogiochi dello statunitense James D. Rolfe celebre come 'The Angry Video Game Nerd' sono diventate in breve un vero e proprio fenomeno, al punto da valere al personaggio notorietà internazionale e perfino interviste televisive. Videogiochi * La frase ''All your base are belong to us, originariamente un errore di traduzione dal giapponese all'inglese tratta dal videogioco Zero Wing per Mega Drive è diventata un fenomeno di Internet con un'ampia diffusione nel mondo dei giocatori di videogiochi. * Discorso analogo si può fare per la frase "a winner is you", sgrammaticata schermata di vittoria del videogioco Pro Wrestling per Nes che nel linguaggio comune inglese viene usato normalmente così come nel mondo dei videogiochi. *''Link: The Faces of Evil, videogioco per CD-i, faceva ampio uso di scene di intermezzo a cartone animato. A causa del pessimo doppiaggio e dei disegni di scarsa qualità, questo videogioco è diventato rapidamente oggetto di parodie e di meme. Questo videogioco ha contribuito a dare origine al fenomeno di internet noto come YouTube Poop. Video *'Rickrolling: un tormentone basato sul far credere ad utenti di un forum o di un sito web che si stia fornendo un collegamento ad un video molto atteso (come l'anteprima di un videogioco o il trailer di un film): in realtà il link, opportunamente offuscato, punta solo al video musicale della canzone Never Gonna Give You Up di Rick Astley. *Simon's Cat: Simon's Cat è una serie animata nata in modo amatoriale, realizzata in flash dall'animatore britannico Simon Tofield e pubblicata su Youtube. Il grande successo ottenuto ha portato l'autore a ricevere il Best Comedy ai British Animation Awards nel 2008, al passaggio di un episodio sulla BBC2, e infine alla pubblicazione del libro di vignette omonimo, contenente le avventure del gatto e del suo padrone, e già tradotto in più lingue. *Badger Badger Badger: animazione flash del britannico Jonti Picking del 2003. Il meme si è diffuso tanto da produrre una serie di sequel ed ha portato il sito web dell'autore ad essere nominato miglior sito britannico del 2004 per Yahoo!, e l'autore stesso a realizzare una serie animata per MTV Europe. Paura * Su internet sono diffusi alcuni video che concentrano su di essi l'attenzione del lettore, consigliano di alzare il volume e di ridimensionarli a tutto schermo. Dopo un inizio calmo e apparentemente "innocuo", compare improvvisamente un'immagine mostruosa (in particolare la bambina dell'esorcista) accompagnata da un urlo o comunque per terrorizzare la "vittima" dello scherzo. Alcuni esempi di giochini sono lo scary maze oppure "the Phantom Castle". * '''Creepypasta è un termine anglosassone con cui si indica una particolare forma narrativa diffusa via internet, attraverso forum, social network o siti specializzati. Si tratta di brevi racconti per lo più di genere horror. Molti dei racconti categorizzati come creepypasta derivano da leggende metropolitane preesistenti, mentre altri sono inventati ex novo.Creepypasta su Knowyourmeme.com In ogni caso, quasi mai esse sono riconducibili ad un autore preciso. Racconti di genere horror assimilabili a quelli che in seguito verranno chiamati Creepypasta girano su internet da molti anni, inizialmente diffusi via BBS, e successivamente usenet. La maggiore diffusione che hanno avuto in seguito è generalmente attribuita all'image board 4chan.Creepypasta su Ohinternet.comCos’è CreepypastaUrban Dictionary Il termine deriva da Copypasta che è un'abbreviazione di Copy and paste, tradotto in italiano Copia-incolla, poiché queste storie venivano diffuse in rete proprio grazie ai lettori stessi, che appunto copiavano ed incollavano le storie da un sito all'altro. Copy fu sostituito con creepy (raccapricciante) per evidenziare la particolare natura di queste storie. E-mail * La facilità e velocità con cui possono essere spedite le e-mail ha reso possibile la diffusione e la crescita esponenziale di catene di sant'Antonio e bufale, che rappresentano una percentuale rilevante dello spam circolante in rete. Le catene di sant'Antonio sono messaggi che si autopropagano via mail, promettendo fortuna a chi le diffonde (e sfortuna a chi non lo fa), o premi in denaro (cosa che ovviamente non avviene mai) o messaggi moraleggianti o storie strappalacrime regolarmente false. Le bufale (hoax) sono notizie false, completamente inventate oppure originate come distorsioni di notizie vere o incomplete; altre volte ancora si rivelano vere, ma obsolete (come i vari appelli per salvare bambini malati); anche in questo caso, il meccanismo per cui sia più facile inoltrare la mail che non verificarne la veridicità, fa sì che molte bufale abbiano ancora un seguito e una diffusione dopo molti anni. Lista di alcuni fenomeni di internet * The Annoying Orange * Lemon Demon Voci correlate *YouTube Video Awards Note Altri progetti Collegamenti esterni Categoria:Cultura di Internet Categoria:Sociologia della cultura Categoria:Fenomeni di internet